


Nothing's In The Past

by NidoranDuran



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: 2B has noticed 9S is paying more and more attention to her ass in light of a minor outfit change, and she knows that letting him continue on will put the mission in jeopardy, so she takes actions to give him what he wants so he doesn't get into any more trouble than he has to. Anonymous commission.





	Nothing's In The Past

2B did not mind or think much about the way that her outfit had changed on her latest generation. To her, it was of little concern what undergarment she wore or how YoRHa Command decided to alter her her clothes to fit any purpose. Nothing about having real panties in lieu of a leotard was of any concern personally to an android who cared only for the need to fulfill her quests and to do what she was asked to do. So long as she fulfilled her missions nothing mattered about what she was expected to wear or how she was expected to dress. So much so that even the delicate underwear in question, which showed off plenty more skin and had an exposed side tie sticking out in the slit of her skirt, was not an obstacle to anything.

But 9S certainly did. Ever since she had been reconstructed and her clothes altered, 2B could tell that 9S was very, very interested in his partner's ass. In making sure to move behind her, to catch glimpses of it, to stare whenever she fought at the flutter of her skirt and the way it revealed her panties. Her ass was becoming a distraction to 9S, and distractions were one thing that 2B could not abide by. Distractions interfered with the mission and kept them from properly performing their duties. More than that, distractions had time and again been the surefire way for 9S to deviate from what he was doing and to dig too deep in things he shouldn't have. Which would have meant having to kill him again.

For that reason above all the others, 2B decided to take some hasty action. Best to keep his mind focused, to satiate this curiosity before he ran off indulging in others. Best to keep 9S alive and with her than to let him end up with itches to scratch. Best to not have to have to kill him. Especially as she decided on a plan that very much involved drawing him in closer toward her, which she knew was dangerous and a surefire way to get hurt in the future.

She pushed those thoughts away for now, focused on what was good and what was going to give her something she could appreciate and enjoy. Returning to the resistance camp, 2B moved briskly through all the business and follow-up that was needed to get them away from everyone else, bringing 9S to the house they had been allowed to set up into. "We have to talk about your performance out there," she said, starting this off very directly, maybe almost a little too blunt, but the situation called for it.

"I thought I was doing fine out there," 9S said, crossing his arms and looking at 2B with some ready and waiting defiance at how sudden that remark was. "That Goliath Biped would have caused a lot of trouble for you if I wasn't there to stop it."

2B sat on the edge of the bed, appearing smaller to try and ease 9S a little bit. "You perform very well. When you do perform. My concern is that lately, you have not been. On our last mission I estimate a seventeen percent downtime in combat while you allow visual distractions to get the better of you, and grateful as I am for helping me with the Goliath Biped, you stepped in to deal with a situation of my being overwhelmed by attackers, while I have had to save you from things you should have been coming and been able to deal with, but were too taken by other things to process your surroundings properly."

"I'm fine." The words came out fast. Came out sudden and firm. 9S had no idea what angle 2B was going for here but he was not keen on having the conversation he expected out of 2B, not ready to be chided for checking out her ass. "We don't need to have this conversation."

"I think we do, and I also don't know why you remain defense before you even know how I would like to deal with this. You can relax, 9S, I am not here to reprimand you. I would like to know, instead, if you would like to gather data more closely to sate your curiosity."

9S stared with absolutely no idea what to say in response to what 2B said. Whatever he'd been prepared for was not this at all, and he stiffened up under the surprise, under the unexpected offer that hit him square in the gut. "Do you mean it?" he asked. His posture immediately changed, dropping his arms, shifting and relaxing, stepping forward to put less space between them. "2B, do you--"

"If it will keep you on task for our missions, I will allow you to do whatever you would like to learn," 2B said, shifting in position on the bed to lie face-down, resting her cheek onto the pillow. She lay vulnerable and waiting for him. "For as long as you need."

9S stared in awe, hunger, and excitement at the prone 2B lying there in surrender. He almost couldn't believe this was happening, confused and startled by these surprises she had hit him with. He felt ready for it though, wanting so badly to learn and to indulge, to find out what he could 'learn' from 2B. He climbed onto the bed, eagerly shifting into place and tugging up the hem of her skirt, setting his eyes on her round, perfect ass framed in a pair of silky white panties. It was a feast for his eyes, but 9S knew it would soon be a delight for much more than that too, as he reached forward and began to touch her.

He wasn't tender or patient about it, either. 2B thought he may have been slow and caring in the way he took to groping her, thought he might have built up. But immediately, his fingers pressed into her cheeks, kneading and groping her, not bothering to hide his excitement and his need as he got to work on her. It was a little bit too much, and 2B gasped under the weirdness and the surprises that hit her as the hands got to work on her. She let out a couple tense noises, surprised by this and in some way sorta turned on more than she would have liked, but she held firm, prepared and certain of herself as she leaned into all of this and braced for what was to come.

"It feels just as soft as I thought it would," 9S said, his voice not even attempting to hide the raw excitement and delight that ached through him. "I confess, I've been staring at your ass a lot. I can't help it. It's perfect, and ever since you started wearing these panties, I can't keep my eyes off of them. But now that I'm here, I don't think I need them anymore." He tugged at the string, undoing the knot and pulling her panties off with one firm tug from the side, baring her sweet, milky white ass to his eager, lustful gaze, and 9S was not in a mood for anything resembling restraint.

His groping continued, the firm kneading of strong hands upon her ass making 2B shiver. He was so aggressive with her, and she could handle far worse than this, sure, but there was something about being groped and touched and used with such firmness that brought on a lot of feelings, a lot of spikes of hot, raw, sudden emotion that she didn't exactly know how to deal with. It was a lot, all the more intense for the ways that she was stuck trying to rationalize the decisions to let this happen, the idea to allow 9S to have his way with her ass. She hadn't expected this much, and now she was here, about to learn exactly what thoughts had been running through 9S's head all this time while he ogled her backside.

The strong grasp all over her ass was inducing a lot of pleasure and heat inside of 2B. A lot of arousal she didn't feel prepared for, didn't feel ready to deal with, but she welcomed all of these feelings for what came with them, for the pressure and the excitement of being touched. He was getting her all hot and needy with only his hands so far. It was a lot to deal with, and 2B didn't know where this was all going or how to make sense of it, but she felt so ready to learn. "You don't need to hold back at all," she moaned. 'I want you to treat this as a learning experience and do whatever you want to do, okay? This is your time."

9S took to that with a very immediate and very startling sort of move. His bare hand came crashing down across 2B's ass, not hard enough to be violent or to hurt, but it definitely made her yelp in surprise, panic, pressure, the weirdness and the desire of this situation getting even weirder out of control as she tried to make sense of it all. And there wasn't really sense here, as she learned with each grope and squeeze at her body that 9S was going to do to her whatever he wanted, overwhelming her a bit with that intensity and that desire, but in a good way, somehow.

Fondling 2B was nice, but 9S needed much more than that to get his fill and his fix. He craved so much more out of this situation, as he leaned forward and shoved his face into her ass next, spreading her cheeks out and startling her with a long, singular lick up the cleft of her ass. "Nines!" she gasped, not having expected to be so immediately overwhelmed, but she was under a lot of pressure here already, making the surprise of his tongue against her ass hole all the more frustrating and unexpected. She didn't feel ready to make sense of this, didn't feel prepared to register what was happening and ground herself in any way under the pressure of all of this attention. "Are you really licking my ass?"

"Yes," 9S groaned, tense and hungry, simply unable to contain or control himself. His hands kneaded her cheeks as he held them apart, pressing his face in tight and licking all over her ass, tongue getting to work at her with something some shameless and so aggressive that 2B just couldn't deal with all of it. There wasn't any way to ground herself here, any way to make this steadier under the weirdness and pressure of his touch. His tongue moved with long, broad motions, tongue flat against her skin and making sure to keep plenty of pressure up as he kept on with this firm treatment. This ass had inspired so many feelings and wants within him, and if 2B was not going to chide him for those wants then he was going to make the most of this.

The more he licked, the more 9S gave himself up to his unruly desires, less and less control holding him back as he simply gave himself up to this completely unrelenting and senseless pace. He wanted it too bad, hands tight against 2B's ass, face shoved in tight, flush against her ass and making sure he could adore her perfect backside as firmly and ravenously as he could muster. This was pleasure in its wildest form, something that eh was able to lose himself to completely, hungrily and chaotically pressing forward with only one goal in mind, and that was to indulge. To leave nothing about this golden opportunity on the table. 2B was giving him carte blanche here to be ruled by his appetites and he just had to embrace it, not caring where it went or what consequences may follow.

Which was good, because 9S's approach to eating 2B's ass was almost embarrassing. He was sloppy and shameless in his approach, tonguefucking her ass and kissing it all over, sometimes breaking away from her tight pink hole to kiss at her cheeks and adore her ass in other ways. There was no restraining himself now; 9S was finally able to enjoy what he had always lusted after, and he was unafraid of making his mark on her. Feeling confident that 2B couldn't judge him or complain about what he was doing, 9S felt ready to make this move and to ensure she was completely lost to his touch, not caring how hard he indulged, how sloppy or raw or weird this was. He wanted her ass, and he would have it.

These pleasures were so weird and hot and almost guilty for how good they felt. 2B let out confused moans as his tongue worked her ass hole over, as he worshiped her ass and gave her something so senseless and shameless, leaving her wondering how to deal with all of these sensations, feelings she wasn't ready for, unable to expect, unable to grasp. This was not in any way what 2B had been expecting, and the feelings that came were a lot, something exciting, something weird, something that she felt a need to just explore even if she didn't really understand it or know how to deal with it.

2B hadn't even conceived of the idea of 9S licking her ass. She thought he'd grope her ass, try to fuck it, just move right on through to something direct and exciting. She hadn't expected to be learning too, but with his tongue slithering against her ass, pushing in and forcing her to embrace these feelings made for the most baffling and intense sort of experience. He worked her over with arousal and desire strong enough to make something special take hold, and 2B was oddly happy to let this pan out, to take these feelings and deciding to give in to all of it.

9S had the time of his life pushing his face in, eating the perfect ass out as hard and as hungry as he could, the heat bubbling up inside of him. His cock ached, but he held his focus now still on the worship of 2B's ass, on giving her what she Deserved, satisfying the needs and the heat that held onto him. His desperate and excited push forward into devouring the perfect, shapely rear he had his face buried in, loving every second of this messy and indulgent treatment. He was lost to this, giving himself completely up to hunger, to desire, to something unruly and unstoppable and completely focused on his hungers like nothing else.

Of all 2B's expectations in this situation and the defiance thereof, nothing hit her harder than when she came. It was an eruption of hot, sudden sensations crashing through her, igniting something fervid and fierce inside of her as she crashed into ecstasy. 2B yelled out in bliss, body shivering under a lot of feelings all at once, overwhelmed and hungry, filled with desire and excitement that she just had to accept. "Nines!" she said again, this time so much louder and more heated, as her head rolled back, and she even shoved her ass tight against his face in her show of completely senseless desire.

9S kept his face firmly planted in 2B's ass a bit longer, savouring this feeling of warmth and adoration, before he finally pulled back. "I see," he said, a bit dizzy with lust, trying to act like he was being scientific and rational in what he did, like he wasn't just horny out of his mind. He didn't do a good job at it. "I'm going to need to gather another kind of data now," he said.

"God, please," 2B whined. She felt oddly hungry and ragged, wanting this in ways she didn't have it in her to control or hold back. She rose up, sticking her ass high in the air, face remaining down over the pillow as she found herself craving what he was about to do to her. "I mean... Please gather all of the data you see fit to, so that you can be thorough in your assessment." She was so ready for this, holding steady and tight, moans rumbling deep within her as she braced for what was to come.

Greedily rising to his feet and tugging at his clothes, 9S moved fast, full of heat and craving as he got upon her, seeking to indulge as thoroughly as he could in this divine ass, having eaten it out as much as he could stand without wanting to fuck it. His dreams were all coming true now, and he got right into place, taking hold of his cock and guiding it toward her well eaten hole. "Ready?" he asked.

"You do not need to ask. I have been prepared to receive your experimentation and now is the time to feel it." 2B did her best to stay formal and stuffy so that she didn't just yell hotly in need of his cock. There was a downright embarrassing desire to be found here, and she wanted so badly to keep from giving in to it, trying to remain firm, impartial, understated. It wasn't easy and she'd already failed miserably at it, but she needed to try and anchor herself somehow, needed to remain composed and contained through everything done to her in turn no matter how much she wanted to give in to so much more.

She got what she wanted in the most direct way possible. 2B let out stifled moans as the cock pushed into her, as she took firm feelings hitting her with little idea of how to handle them, thrown by these lusts and by the thrill now of having his tongue replaced with a cock. A thick, hard, firm cock eagerly pushing into her body, filling her, hitting her just right and leaving absolutely no shame or restraint behind as she gave in. 9S's cock was so thick, so long, filling her and pushing on ever further still, deeper into her. Nothing could beat these emotions, these sensations and excitements that held on and refused to let go.

9S had what he wanted. A dream come true for the eager android pushing greedily forward, easing his way into 2B's gorgeous ass with steady, confident strokes, his hands snug on her hips to keep her there. "Data assessment so far is proving very useful," he said, not needing to keep the lie going but committed to it now as he hammered thrust on deeper, firmer, embracing the relentless need, embracing the way he gave up without really knowing how to control himself now. This was pleasure in a form far too brilliant to deal with, and he found himself unable to care as he filled her. "How about you, 2B? Are you finding a lot of useful data here?"

"Yes," 2B said through gritted teeth. 9S could tell she was under a lot of pressure and excitement, knew she was struggling to contain herself, and he used it to his advantage. Trying to make her lose her cool and break her focus was something that had 2B gritting her teeth, digging her hands into the bedding to try and stabilize herself as she felt the downright relentless feelings of pressure bear down ever hotter upon her, threatening to do her in as she remained steady on her hands and knees.

Every deep thrust forced more cock into 2B's ass. 9S worked her over firmly, sinking down deeper until he was balls deep inside of her, until his sac swung forward and smacked against the the slick, dripping pussy he had so completely ignored. Why would 9S even bother with it when he had her ass to play with? Especially given how receptive she was to having her ass fucked. He watched her clench at fistfuls of mattress, watched her squirm and shiver in vain attempts to contain herself. 2B was a complete mess and she absolutely right where he wanted her to be.

Which was not something she took with great pride, biting her lip as she held firm, trying very hard not to rock back and forth against 9S's thrusts as he fucked her. "You had best gather all the information you can. While there may be opportunities for you to gather data in the--nngh, in the near future, I will want you absolutely focused on our next mission rather than focused on my ass." She tried to save this as best she could, and telling him there may have been further opportunities may well have been, "Oh my god please fuck my ass, ruin me, it feels so good! Destroy my ass, you can have me any time you want, your cock is amazing," for the meanings behind it. 2B was damn good at containing herself, and for how good this felt, the restraint she showed was almost godlike.

9S wanted to see that focus break though, thrusting harder, faster, fucking 2B's perfect butt with all of the fervor and aggression he could muster, desperately seeking some sort of way to prove himself, to assert something intense and hot over this situation, all while 2B shivered and writhed in deepening heat, unable to control herself and stem the tide of this chaos as she burned up bright, hotter and needier with each pass of the strong hips fucking her ass. He built up a speed that felt like the only way to truly appreciate an ass like 2B's, the only way to express the feelings she induced within him, which spoke to a deep sense of completely uncontrolled heat and pressure burning hotter by the second.

The messy and primal final moments were intense. 2B did everything she could to try not to moan, while 9S tried his best to make her moan, the collision of these two factors coming when finally the pleasure became too much for 2B. She yelled out in mad bliss, the singular feeling of pleasure overwhelming everything else she could have been feeling, replacing it all now with the firm, molten conviction of surrender too hot and exciting for her to deal with. "Cum for me!" she yelled, her composure breaking down. Everything else breaking down, too, as she came hard, hot overwhelmed and dizzy and loving every second of this.

9S was happy to oblige, happy to shove forward and bury his cock one last time into 2B, as with a hard grunt he let loose a torrent of cum deep into the snug embrace of her gorgeous backside. He filled her, holding himself balls deep into her while he gave in. "It feels so good," he said, breaking away from his teasing a moment as he held there, his tight hold on her hips faltering a little bit, as 2B buried her face into the pillow to try and stifle more of her moans.

The trembling and dizzy heat lingering in the wake of everything else left a very warm and gooey sense of warmth to this mess, relaxation and desire lingering. 2B took a moment to finally ask, "Have you collected enough data from my ass?"

"No, I don't have quite enough. I'm going to need to keep going."

"Mm. G-good. I think we should wait until nightfall again to go back out there so that we have the cover of darkness. That is many hours out."

"Plenty of time to gather more data, isn't it?" 9S gave a firm smack to 2B's ass and got right back to thrusting again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
